And so it begins
by Grace Adreanna
Summary: A story of an obsessed stalker, a group of friends, and a plot to destroy all muggles.


"So how about it Ron," Hermione asked twirling her wand around in the air. At first he was taken aback, what would one say in this situation. She looked at him with eagerness in her eyes and a smile on her face. "So-," she questioned not taking her eyes off him.

"Hermione," he started trying not laugh. "No offense, but you're um one of my um "dear" friends and I'd rather date someone like me, you know like Lalaa." Ron's red hair shook with laughter as he could no longer approach the subject. "Hermione-," he started only to have laughter over come him.

"Lalaa," Hermione hissed, her brown eyes turning a burnt amber color. "You mean that silly twit? What does she have that I don't?"

Ron's eyes scanned over Hermione's plain looking body. "Just forget it," he mumbled as he headed for the boys stairs. Ron's hand reached the door and stopped; laughter was coming from within, which could only mean one thing. Harry was telling another one of his "Dursley Jokes." Ever since Harry had gotten back from summer vacation all he had done was talk about how slow or stupid his muggle family was. "Their not my family," Harry would say when Ron asked him about it.

"- So then he ran out of the room to his 'mommy' screaming I had turned him into a ghost." Neville and Arden, Harry's new friend, burst out with laughter while their faces turn as red as Ron's hair. Upon seeing Ron entering the dorm, Harry stopped. "All right?" He asked looking back at the door Ron just entered through.

"Yeah, just crazy Hermione for some odd reason she thinks I'm playing hard to get," he said throwing a dirty look towards Harry.

Harry blushed as his memory flew back to a week ago when he had persuaded Hermione that Ron was just playing with her, but that Ron was madly in love with her. He shook it off as he faced Ron gathering up something in his hands. Arden and Neville fell into a fit of giggles as Ron was soon bombarded with some old socks of Fred and George.

A loud bang was heard as Hermione stalked into the room. "What-yo-you aren't- allowed-."

"Shut it Neville," Hermione said flashing a smile at Arden. "I was just wondering if Arden here would like to help me with some potions I just can't seem to get right." She threw her bushy hair over her shoulder with what she thought was a seductive hair toss, which only made her hair look bigger. Arden looked at Ron for help, sending Harry and Neville into a whole new fit of giggles.

"Leave 'em alone Hermione and while you're at it stop harassing me," Ron said, his face in disgust.

Tears filled Hermione's dark eyes as she quickly turned and left the room, but not before she looked sadly at the back of Ron's head.

Harry looked Arden up and down, his brain on overload. Arden was cute in a "I enjoy studying kind of way." He was what many girls at Hogwarts considered handsome with his brownish hair and bright green eyes. Now Ron, on the other hand, had grown into his body and was no longer lanky. His red hair came right above his eyes and he had started to act more mature around the girls or as he liked to call them "women." Harry looked at himself in the mirror, blah black hair, stupid scar, and thick ugly glasses. "No wonder no girls like me." He thought, but somewhere deep in a corner of his mind he didn't want girls to like him, his new vying was for Draco.

"Draco?" Harry questioned, now receiving confused looks from his friends, "Ah-uh never mind."

* * *

"Muggles," Draco sighed, "They're everywhere and Snape actually rewarded them."

Draco sighed once again as he, Crabbe, and Goyle made their way to the common room. His silver blond hair was slightly mused from an earlier encounter with Granger. Lately in seemed she was everywhere he was, and today was the worst of them all. She had actually dared to touch the hair. His most prized possession. He knew it was vain but that was how Malfoy's were.

Crabbe looked at Draco and pondered, "I thought Snape did not be liking those Muggles."

Draco was thrown from his thoughts, "One, that's what you get for thinking. Two, he had to be nice Dumbledore was viewing the class. And three, that's not even proper English. You freakin' moron." Draco mumbled under his breath as the three continued to walk. Suddenly a voice made him jump.

"Hi, Draco darling," purred Mella.

Draco looked up in surprise, "Oh –uh Mella what are you doing back so early?"

Draco flew back to the night when his long time girlfriend announced that she would be traveling to the states with her parents. Draco grimaced as he remembered what she had said right before she had left 'now Draco be good and don't start anything, I'll be back before you know it.' And yet here she was. Her brown hair carelessly thrown into a ponytail, her big brown eyes shining with happiness. She had gotten a tan while she was away and she looked out of place in this school. 'Too innocent,' he thought.

"I wanted to come back early so I could prepare for my classes but also because I wanted to see you." She smiled moving towards him. Crabbe and Goyle took this as their signal to leave, as they started to lumber off Draco called out to them, "Don't forget to pick up the things I asked you for."

Draco turned back to Mella and sighed. "Mella, I missed you to but I've got a lot of homework I need to get done so if you'll excuse me," said Draco as he tried to edge around her.

"Draco Malfoy, why aren't you happy to see me," Mella questioned watching his eyes dart around the corridor. "Aren't I your girlfriend?"

Draco's mind was racing. 'She came back to early; she can't be here when it happens. That's it my plans are ruined. No wait maybe if she leaves- no she wouldn't do that. Or I could tell her what's happening, no she wouldn't understand.' He felt like screaming and was starting to get a headache as he said, "Of course you're my girlfriend but don't you want to spend some time with, you know you're friends?" He smiled weakly.

"I know you're up to something," she said as she hugged him. "Just don't get hurt. Promise me?"

Draco looked down at her, his heart was pounding but so was his head. "I promise."

"Good because I'm off to see the crew, but if you want to meet up later-," her eyes said the rest. She kissed him on the cheek then walked down the hall. Humming as she went.

Draco sighed and walked towards his houses entryway. Just as his mouth opened to say the password a voice called out to him.

"You need to tell her about it before she finds out the hard way."

* * *

Later that day…..

Larissa sat up in a tree looking down at the people below. mainly the Gryffindor Quidditch team who were practicing. Or what they called practicing at least, most of the teammates had gathered around this muggle magazine, the title: Find you're soul mate. While others such as Ron sat on the bleachers and daydreamed.

"Hey Lalaa, Anything catch your eye?"

Larissa looked down at the figure standing directly below the tree. "Mella Bella," she screamed jumping down from the tree. Larissa threw her dark black hair behind her ear as she embraced her friend. "What are you doing here? Why aren't you off stalking some famous celeb?

Mella laughed at her friend's behavior and pretended to pout, "Well I guess I could go back if you wanted me too. But really I was bored and wanted to come back and see Draco."

"Oh," Lalaa replied twisting her hair though her fingers. "So how did that go?"

* * *

* * *

So I rewrote and corrected a lot. If you like comment, if you don't then don't even bother...


End file.
